


Снег, соль, манго

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Сэди.Женщину, которую Датч успел вытащить из горящего дома и которая откусила член кому-то из О’Дрисколлов, зовут Сэди
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Sadie Adler/Abigail Roberts Marston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Снег, соль, манго

**Author's Note:**

> упоминание кроссдрессинга и канонной проституции

Эбигейл узнает ее сразу. Ей даже не нужно поднимать глаз на лицо этой женщины, наполовину скрытое шерстяным платком от вьюги ночного Амбарино. Ей достаточно одного лишь голоса. 

Сэди. 

Женщину, которую Датч успел вытащить из горящего дома и которая откусила член кому-то из О’Дрисколлов, зовут Сэди — у нее на губах еще осталось немного крови, и Эбигейл уверена, что это далеко не последняя чужая кровь на ее коже. 

Давным-давно, задолго до банды ван дер Линде, когда Эбигейл еще предоставляла свои скромные услуги в борделе, к ней ходил мужчина. Точнее, он лишь был одет как мужчина, дабы избежать ненужных разговоров на входе. С его низким, хриплым голосом это было совсем несложно. 

Эбигейл не знала его имени. Шлюхам не положено знать подобное — конечно, если только клиент сам не пожелает рассказать. Обычно клиенты жаловались на сварливых жен. В маленьком городе Эбигейл и так уже знала всех поименно.

Этого мужчину — нет. 

Он убирал длинные волосы в хвост и на его лице совсем не было бороды — но для человека, порожденного кровосмесительными связями или носителя какого-либо уродства он был слишком красив. 

И когда под костюмом оказалось не менее красивое мягкое женское тело, Эбигейл сперва удивилась — но потом в ней словно что-то разжалось. Это будут далеко не самые неприятные из получаемых здесь денег, подумала она тогда. 

Он приходил к ней несколько раз — а потом перестал. Увы; она с радостью бы поменяла его на многих и многих своих клиентов. 

В пронизываемой ледяным ветром хижине Амбарино Эбигейл совсем не до воспоминаний — на жесткой койке в полу-бессознательном состоянии и горячке лежит Джон, а Джек еще слишком мал, чтобы отпустить ее юбку, и все они сейчас очень голодны. Эбигейл старается не обращать внимания на холод и ей даже хватает наглости отчитать Джона за его бесконечную, непомерную для такого тощего человечка глупость. Она кладет замерзшую ладонь на его горящий лоб — и чувствует, что другой руке отчего-то тоже становится тепло. 

Она поворачивает голову — на скамье рядом с ней сидит Сэди, и Эбигейл старается не думать сейчас о совершенно не нужных ей новых проблемах. Сэди крепко держит другую ее руку в своей удивительно теплой ладони, и если бы Эбигейл получала по доллару за каждую странность, которая происходит в ее жизни, то уже давно вместе со всей бандой ела бы манго на Таити. 

Манго, у которых был бы вкус губ Сэди — и соленый привкус морского бриза на коже, переменчивого, как ее глупый, глупый Джон, который бы так ничего и не понял.


End file.
